User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Samus NOT a human If Samus has Chozo and Metroid DNA wouldn't that make her like a "Chozoid?" :Well, that's not how genetic engineering actually works. :Here's a simple explanation of true genetic engineering: :Say, for the purposes of this example, you modified the genetic code of an organism 30 days old. Originally, the organism was of species a''. You then inserted genes of species ''b successfully into the organism's code. For the thirty days up until the day you modified the code, the organism would produce proteins and "grow" based on the code it originally had. The organism would only produce the new, modified proteins and "grow" based on the new code after the new code was inserted into the genome. In addition, the organism would not modify already existing proteins and characteristics. Because of this, and the fact that you would not replace the entire genome of species a'' with that of species ''b, the organism would still be considered one of species a''. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh, ok well i mean that since she has two kinds of DNA she would be well kind of be a (look above) Chozoid, so thank you for that example. Nothing refrerencing Metroid I just wanted to know if you are a member of Halopedia? :Well, I technically have an account everywhere on Wikia, but I'm not a regular user there, so I guess the answer would be no. My full list of active user accounts can be found here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Making a template I want to make a new template: Orphan, which is any page that needs to be renamed or rewritten because it is difficult to find due to its name or it has little to no links to it. How do you create a template?--Tuckerscreator 00:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Users Also, I would like to suggest an edit to the Featured Users page, since I can not edit myself. I think it would be interesting and funny if the page were changed so that each person on the page would have a short section which has a small description of what they do on this wiki, and a picture of a crew member of the USS Enterprise that best exemplefies them. For example, yours would look like this: FastLizard4 http://www.rippin-kitten.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/09/spock.jpg (I haven't uploaded this image so imagine that it is sort of to the left and the description to its right.) '''FastLizard4 is the bureaucrat on this Wiki. He displays incredible knowledge of techinical matters and very little emotion.' :In reply to your reply. By Featured Users page, I meant the page that can be accessed by going to the side toolbar on the page, going to the Community section, and then clicking More. That page lists all the featured users. If you meant that page when you replied, then if it can't be edited, then is there a way to provide some sort of redirect that would allow to create a new page would have the Featured User profiles? I think that such a page would be useful because not onyl would it create levity and lower the tension in new users by having a humorous approach, but it would also allow them to figure out which admin or other major editor they need to talk to for their specific situation. Actually, on the subject, if that page can't be edited, then how does one get added on the Featured Users page? Also, regarding templates, I still would like to know how to alter them of create new ones because I'd like to update some of them. For example, I'd like to alter the character template to be able to add things like voice actor or the creature template to have things like height, weight, and language. On the page templates marking a pages status, like the Orphan one you created for me, I'd add an image and a quote much like how other wikis do for their templates. For example, a Citation template could look like this: These statements are more fragile then they appear. 'These page is in need of pfollowing the proper Citation guidelines. Reply on my talk but I probably won't be able to answer for some time; I don't have much access to a computer right now.--Tuckerscreator 19:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, the top users are determined by the MediaWiki software itself, and the page is a "Special" page (meaning it's hard-coded into the software). It's probably just a simple SQL statement: SELECT `user_name` FROM `users` ORDER BY `user_editcount` DESC LIMIT 5; :Which simply returns the five users with the most edits. Also, because it's a Special page, there's no way to redirect it. However, I still like your idea, and I'm trying to think up an alternative. :As for templates, I'm afraid I'd be best if we kept the templates encyclopedic (i.e., no humor) so that we look as much like a real reference as possible, and for a couple other reasons. However, as for creating templates themselves, they simply involve editing the corresponding Template namespace page. For example, to edit the template , you'd simply go to Template:Orphan. Once there, however, the MediaWiki parser code gets extremely complex. Even as a programmer, I find its intracacies rather strange. For example, there are problems with nesting pipe characters (|) within parser functions, wierd problems associated with parameters within parser functions, and so on. At this point, I'm going to refer you to the template guides on the MediaWiki, err, wiki here. Then check out the links in the See Also section for the more insane, difficult, complex, and useful (all at the same time) things you can do in a template (and sometimes out of templates), such as ParserFunctions and Magic Words. :If you need any help with templates, you can always ask me and I'll try to figure out why the software is being evil. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Infobox Suits Hey, I can't seem to get the Properties section of Infobox: Suits to work on the Power Suit page, can you help? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, thanks. I feel so stupid now. I'll add the new Infobox to all the suit pages then. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Vandal Some Anonymous User keeps edit warring on the Metroid Prime (creature) page. They just reverted your edit AGAIN. You better block them quick because they aren't getting the hint and this is the fourth time they've done so.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I've already talked to them but you better do it yourself. Here is their talk page: User talk:67.86.120.187.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sweep Question As you probably saw, I am sweeping the Samus Aran page, which is why I had that whole vote thing several months earlier. I've virtually completed it now, I just need to add all the images and citations. But it gets annoying to have to keep switching back and forth between the preview mode and then making the changes on my own document to see how the images looks so I want to know if I have your permission to put up the current version now and add all the images in a second big edit, so it will be easier for me to add them.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :By all means, go right ahead. "Wrath of the Lizard?" Funny, I was just watching Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan this afternoon.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm just afraid of that scary cat! That thing on your user page doesn't like me! Out of curiousity, what does the FastLizard4 moniker stand for?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 16:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm really not sure why I originally chose FastLizard4, but I've been using the nick ever since I was 11, and have been using it ever since. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You don't remember how you got it? Aw well. I've explained on the top of my user page what my name means. Oh, and how do you like the new and improved Samus Aran page?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 00:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. Although I should note that you have a broken ref section ;) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I don't now what went wrong with it. I'll have to see if I can fix it later.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC)